Rez Rat for Life
by twiceasbold
Summary: Erika has been cursed to feed off the souls of men for the rest of eternity, but then she meets Paul, and he's not going down without a fight. Lemons, murders, bad language, and drug use. Rated M for good reason.
1. Pencil Dicks

New story; it switches perspectives between the main character, Erika, and Paul.

Hope you like it.

Leave me reviews. =]

--- So, I went to publish this story and, before I added this little note, it had exactly 666 words.

I'm going to take that as a good omen. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter One: Erika

**I'm not a slut**_**.**_

That's the first thing you need to know.

The second thing, or rather, the other, is that:

**I'm not a murderer.**

I'm a survivor, and you can go fuck yourself if you're going to try and make me feel bad for it. I'm not ashamed of the way I live my life and nothing anyone- _or anything _- says will change that.

My name is Erika Chloe Diodorus, and I didn't always live in Forks.

But the story of how I got here is depressing, not to mention long and boring- I'm not going to waste the time it takes to spell it all out. All that matters is that I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm fighting like hell to find my way out.

"Hey Erika, what are you doing tonight?" Mike Newton called, his shrill voice piercing into my brain with a furious type of vengeance. I cringed as I turned and saw that he had his whole "gang" crowded around him, all ready and willing to make fun of the "weird" girl.

I ignored him with a roll of my eyes and shoved the rest of my books into my bag, heaving it over my shoulder. "Let me guess," Tyler Crowley continued, running up to drop his arm around me. I shrugged him off and quickened my pace. "You're going to La Push?"

The others giggled and I took a deep breath, stopping to let them finish their well-constructed libretto. It was just a couple of days before summer vacation, and I understood that the anxiety oftentimes made teenagers a bit antsy.

"What do you think I'm going to do when I get there, Eric?" I asked, mock excitement alighting my features as I stared at the dark-haired boy.

"Uh, uh," He stammered, lost in my gaze.

"You're going to sleep with the Indians, you sick rez rat!" Mike finished and they all laughed, bumping fists and slapping hands as they walked away.

I gave another sigh.

Where I'm from, at least we can conjure up halfway decent insults.

I let my thoughts swarm around me as I began the long walk to La Push. I would drive, but I don't understand cars, and it's been far too long since my last enhancement for me to run.

So I idled, enjoying the feel of the cool rain on my face.

At least they exiled me somewhere with nice weather…

A car sped by and Mr. Swan, to Chief of Police, chased after them, siren blaring.

I slapped my hands over my ears and groaned.

I hate this life I've been cursed to live.

This world is loud, bright, stupid, and weak.

It was a joke, really, exiling me here in Forks.

The men, and boys, have this awful diagnosis here that makes them useless to me: pencil dicks and inflated egos.

I could kill them, of course, just to appease my impulses, but it wouldn't further me as a person, or give me enough pep to make it a week-- if even that long.

The reservation populace is much better. They have vitality to them, a life source that would make even immortals jealous. And what's better, I've heard rumors that there are werewolves among their dark-skinned ranks.

And nothing would make me happier than to sink my teeth into the soul of a shapeshifter. That is, if I could ever find one.


	2. Potheads

This one is Paul's POV.

Review, please. =]

* * *

Chapter Two: Paul

I'm not lame.

I'm busy.

Patrolling the borders of La Push, fighting immortal threats, dealing with Jacob and all his whiny bullshit… I'm just distracted.

But I never thought I was _that _distracted.

Not _so_ distracted that I completely missed the existence of a hot, slutty pale-face ready and willing to give it up to Quileute boys.

They say her name is Erika Dio-something, and that she'll be at Jared's party.

I imagine that tonight will be the perfect opportunity to rejoin the world of normal teen years, and I know exactly who I plan to do it with.

"Paul, are you patrolling tonight?" Quil asked, dropping down onto Sam's couch next to me. I'd been there for about thirty minutes and had spent my time clicking idly through the channels. Nothing seemed interesting; my fingers tapped at my sides.

Ever since this whole werewolf thing, I couldn't just veg out anymore. I always felt like I needed to be active, my body wouldn't sit still. I rubbed my face with my hands, I was exhausted, but I refused to use my one night of freedom to sleep; I was determined to have a life.

From the kitchen, I could hear Emily was puttering around, banging a lot of pans, but I couldn't smell food so I guessed that she was cleaning.

"Fuck no, I'm going to Jared's party."

"Language!" Emily called pleasantly from the other room and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, "But yeah, I'm going to Jared's. Heard there's some girl, from Forks, that's got it bad for La Push guys." I grinned, and Quil shook his head.

"You're a dick."

"Whatever, don't be a vag just cause you imprinted on a two-year-old." He gave a small smirk and rolled his eyes.

"You won't be so smug once you imprint." Quil threatened as I got up to leave and I laughed.

"Please, there isn't a woman on earth who could handle this."

The party was typical, subpar even: beer pong in the kitchen, darts and pool in the basement, random rock music blaring through borrowed speakers in the living room, not that anyone was really dancing.

They were talking too much, laughing too loudly, and all over one another.

I felt out of place.

Which is weird, because I used to be the king of parties.

"Hey, man, what's up?" I asked Heath, a good friend from class. He was high, his eyes glazed over, and I felt tired all over.

"That girls here." He laughed, giving a cough of weed breath. "She's gonna fuck Tim. Like, right now. Check it out!" He fell into laughter again, pointing towards one of the hallways leading to the bedrooms.

Sure enough, there was Tim, being pulled at the wrist by a dark-haired girl of 16 or 17. The first thing I noticed about her was that Heath had been wrong; she wasn't really one of the "pale" faces.

She had a golden complexion. It sort of reminded me of perfectly cooked toast with honey on top, breakfast of champions. Her hair was straight and long, reaching to her chest and shining even in the dim lights of the party.

She was wearing tight, dark jeans and a black tank that left little to the imagination.

From where I was, I could see the outline of two perfectly formed breasts, a narrow waistline, and legs a mile long. For some weird reason, I immediately felt angered by her lack of proper clothing coverage.

Thanks to my enhanced senses, I heard her giggle at something Tim said and I glanced up to her face as a reflex. My eyes met her bright green ones and I suddenly felt like I'd been dumped into a bucket of water.

I was swimming, drowning in feelings, overwhelmed and losing the battle for control. This girl, this "town slut", was the one.

The only one I could ever love, and she was about to fuck a pothead.


	3. Werewolf

Reviews would be great.

* * *

Chapter Three: Erika

Tim's hands were warm as they enveloped my waist, pulling me down atop him on the bed. I touched my lips to his, briefly, innocently, savoring the sweet scent and taste him. I felt his erection beneath me.

He reached behind me to squeeze my ass and I sighed, knowing I didn't have the energy to sleep with him.

"What's wrong, babe?" Tim asked, his voice seductively husky. I looked into his big brown eyes, so young, so sweet, and I wished that I didn't have to do this.

"You just seem nice." I latched my fingers into his hair and held his head back against the pillows, eying the thick aura radiating around him. These Quileute people were so strong, so pulsating, it was hard to believe they were average humans.

You know, normally, I didn't actually have to kill them to get the sustenance I needed to survive- I'll bet the dumb bitch didn't expect that when she exiled me here- but it had been weeks since my last feeding and I knew that Tim was not going to last long enough to sate me.

As I absorbed his energy, he grew pale and weak, the air around him growing light and foggy. "Sorry about this." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss his throat; I felt especially awful, as I hadn't even wasted the time it would have taken to give Tim a good fuck on his last night.

"I'll make it up with your buddy, Heath." I promised, smiling down at the dying teen beneath me. Tim's eyes were closed, most likely to sleep, and I was nearly finished with him when I felt the aura of another rapidly approaching.

I growled involuntarily, knowing that I wouldn't be able to finish Tim and that now I would have to feed again much sooner than intended. I climbed off the boy, leaving him lost to dreams, and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for the intrusion I know was about to come.

"Stop!" The man yelled as he burst in the door, a look of frenzy on his handsome face. I recognized him as Paul; I had never met him, but heard others talk. Paul was one of the ones that fit my werewolf theory.

He and his "pack" of friends never made it to the parties.

"Um, hey?" I questioned, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you guys were going to-" Paul's words trailed off and I grinned at him.

"Fuck? Yeah, we were, but the asshole passed out." I pushed pass Paul and found my way back to the living room of drunken teens. I scanned the area, looking for my next victim. Paul hovered awkwardly behind me.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

I waited for him to talk and when he didn't I laughed. "Obviously not that bad." I joked just as Heath appeared from behind Paul, dropping his arm over my shoulder and offering me his drink.

"Tim's out cold."

"That good, huh?" Heath laughed and I shrugged, taking a sip of his bitter Crown and Coke. In front of us, Paul was breathing heavily through his nose with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"He alright?"

"Paul hates that other guys get ass when he doesn't." We laughed and Paul snickered at us.

"Yeah, right, I'm doing fine in the sex department." He seemed defensive and I got the vague impression that it was to save face in front of me.

"Suure." Heath mused, pulling me close. His lips caressed the side of my face as he leaned down to whisper into my ear. "How about, since Tim couldn't help you out, I make it up for him?" I felt a slow smile spread across my face.

"I think that sounds perfect."

"No." Paul spat, his voice full of menace and anger. It was hot, frightening, and Heath seemed more than ready to back down. I suppose, in retrospect, I could have just taken Paul as my victim, but something about him struck me. I wanted to know more about him before I killed him.

"Um, fuck off." I responded, grabbing Heath's hand and pulling him toward a different bedroom than the one Tim would be lucky to wake up in tomorrow morning.

I turned back to glance at Paul, but he was gone, making his way quickly to the backyard.

"I'll be right back." I promised Heath, chasing after the boy. I made it to forest just in time to watch him explode into the form of massive silver wolf.


	4. The Town Slut

Haven't gotten any reviews yet, feeling a little disheartened.

To say the least.

* * *

Chapter Four: Paul

I felt bad; I shouldn't have lost control like that.

It embarrasses me that I wolf-out as often as I do.

Makes me feel weak, lame, pathetic… and no girl, including Erika, is interested in a douche bag that can't hold onto to his human shape for more than a couple hours at a time.

But, at the same time, just the _thought _of her being with Heath….

"Paul, dude, calm down!" Jared exclaimed, taking hold of my shoulder to steady me. I hadn't even realized I was shaking, just on the verge of phasing.

"Sorry." I mumbled, bending down to snatch up another empty beer can. I was really starting to regret that I had promised Jared I'd help him clean up.

"So, tell me about her." Jared suggested, his version of conversation. I gave an inward groan; Way to remind me I knew nothing about her!

"She has black hair," I offered, worried that if I gave her name he would realize who she was, and who she'd _done_. I wasn't ready to defend her innocence just yet.

"Dude, really?" Jared asked sarcastically, stopping his work to stare dubiously at me.

"I don't know! I don't fucking know anything about her other than the fact that she's kind of- well, she's a bit- she just…" I gaped, lost for words, as Embry strolled into the living room.

"Fucks anything that moves?" He suggested and I leapt at him, wrapping my hand around his throat.

"Shut up!" I demanded, prepared to punch his face in but Jared grabbed me, jerking me off the smaller boy.

"What's he talking about?"

Embry moved away from Paul, glaring at him and rubbing his throat. "He imprinted on Erika Diodorus." He explained and I sighed as Jared started to laugh, rubbing at his slightly whiskered chin.

"Ah, sorry man. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll change her ways for you. I mean, remember how crazy and mean Kim was? It'll be the same way."

"No, it won't." I snapped, crushing the can in my palm. "I imprinted on a slut who's slept with half the fucking reservation. And, I looked like a total tool in front of her last night!" I raged, falling to shudders once again. I took a deep breath, pulling myself together.

"Look, she's your imprint, she has to accept you. Don't worry about it." Jared seemed so sincere, so knowledgeable, that it was hard not to feel a bit relaxed. He was right, I just needed to go talk to her and everything would be fine.

"So," Sam asked as he stepped across the threshold into the living room. The others froze and I cringed. "Whose idea was it to have a wild party?"

Ah, shit, looks like extra patrols for everyone.


	5. Cursed

Chapter Five: Erika

When Al Basti cursed me she made sure that it was thorough.

I was given a human mother, a shitty house that needed lots of work, a bed that never quite felt comfortable enough to sleep in, and a ridiculous pile of homework that I _had _to do, or there would be consequences. Consequences like the one that prevented me from feeding the past two weeks-- consequences that could kill me.

But, I was starting to think I'd rather die than live like this.

"Where have you been?" My _mother_ ranted the second I pulled open the front door. I ignored her, shutting it behind me and making a beeline for my bedroom. I just wanted to shower the feeling of human off my skin; I didn't have time for the do-si-do of mother-daughter arguments.

"Answer me!" She screeched as I deposited my keys and purse on the sofa table.

"Just shut the fuck up." I sighed, rolling my eyes and sliding past her to get further down the hallway.

"What did you say to me?"

This pale human looked **nothing** like my true mother. My _meter_ had been the most beautiful creature in the world. She'd had long black hair that reached far past her waist, and her eyes, the color of celery, were attentive, alert, in a way that would frighten most mortals.

Even her talons were gorgeous: onyx with a perfect curve to them; and she could strike fear into the hearts of her victims with just the shadow of her six foot wingspan.

This woman was pathetic in comparison, but killing her wouldn't bring my mother back: she had been dead for thousands of years.

"Just go away." I pleaded, slamming the door to my bedroom in her doe-eyed face.

Shutting myself away from her could only interrupt the torture for so long, even my room was another version of hell made specifically for me; it was pink, frilly and stupid with teddy bears and kitten posters lining the walls. I'd tried ripping them down, but they'd only reappear, so much worse than before.

I let out a groan as I collapsed onto my bed.

"I'm impressed." A familiar voice chirped and I scowled, sitting up to glare at the reason for my imprisonment: Al Basti.

"What?" I snapped, climbing up from the bed to take off my party clothes, I only wanted the chance to shower.

"You didn't kill her." Al Basti mused, a playful smile settling across her pouty lips. I hated that she was so beautiful; it reminded me of how I _used_ to look. So powerful, so mystical; I was desired by men and creature alike. Now, weak and human, I hated my appearance, avoiding mirrors at all cost. I hated seeing the frailty of my body.

"I didn't feel like it."

"You've killed 12 other false mothers, for much less infringements on your patience." The ancient witch reminded me and I shrugged, I really didn't know why I hadn't killed the woman, it hadn't even really occurred to me.

"Do you have a point?"

"I think you are growing." She clarified, smiling at me as I pulled off my sweaty tank and tattered jeans.

"Fuck off." I demanded, rolling my eyes. "I'm trying to take a shower."

"You're feeling compassion." Al Basti continued and I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I'm not." I insisted, grabbing my towel from the dresser and wrapping it around my thin frame.

Al Basti sighed, shaking her head. "Well, okay then." She vanished, and I was finally able to get that shower I'd been hoping for.

* * *

**Still no reviews; does nobody like this story?**

**I'm posting this on Quizilla, and it's getting a bit of attention there, so I might just stop posting here.**


	6. Rez Rat

Chapter Six: Paul

This was probably a stupid idea, but I was desperate.

I'd tried in vain all weekend to get a hold of Erika, but her mom told me she was grounded and, "would be for a while."

So, I pulled the guys together for a brainstorming session and here's what we'd come up with: **ambush her at school**.

I know, I know, sounds very "creeper-with-a-van-and-an-agenda" type of plan, but I was hoping Jared was right about this imprint thing and she would instantly accept me. If not, I shuddered to think: I might have a restraining order on my hands.

I shook my nerves away and climbed out of my truck just as the Forks High lunch bell sounded. It was unnerving to be surrounded by so many "pale-faces"; all staring and judging with their pasty skin and light eyes. But I tried to ignore them, squaring my shoulders and setting to work, eyeing the grounds for my girl.

I couldn't see her, and was meeting the jealous eye of every guy within a ten-foot radius, but on the bright side, I had two things going for me today.

One- The sun was shining, which meant the vamps were long gone, hiding in their coffins or whatever they did when they didn't want the world to know what freaks they are.

And two- _because _the sun was shining, every student was congregating outside, soaking up the available vitamin D.

"Paul?" A timid voice called and I glanced over at Isabella Swan, leech-lover extraordinaire. She was wearing jeans and a sweater; typical, even the warm weather couldn't de-prude Bella. I frowned.

"Hey," I sighed, already worn out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, suspicious, but still wary; she'd seen my temper at it's worst. "Did Jacob send you to talk to me?" At the mention of Jake her eyes lit up and I fought not to roll mine. Jacob and I weren't the closest of the pack members, but I couldn't stand the way she dragged him along like her own personal lap dog.

"No, actually. I'm looking for Erika Diodorus."

"Oh." Bella said, surprised. "Why?" Confusion colored her small features and darkened her eyes.

"I'd like to hear the answer to that one myself." My heart stopped at the sound of her voice, _my girl_. She was standing just inches to my left and her presence alone made my temperature rise.

Thank god for the sun, I beamed, taking in her short denim shorts; those sun-kissed thighs were all I could think about.

"Hey," I finally managed after seconds of looking like a total douche, I'm sure. A smile spread across Erika's face, and I felt a return smile stretch over mine.

"Hi." She answered, but then her smile faltered as her gaze drifted to Bella. "Um, bye?" The tone was undeniably bitchy and I let loose a small chuckle as Bella blushed and scuttled away.

"I hate her." I said, without even really thinking about it, as Erika lead me to one of the wooden tables in the patio area.

"I hate _all _of them." She gestured with her hands to the students running around, pushing and playing, acting like idiots. It surprised me to hear her say this, but impressed me all the same.

"What's the deal?" I asked, having noticed a group of girls pointing and whispering in our general direction.

"They call me a rez rat." Erika explained, leaning down to rest her head over her crossed arms. "You being here really only proves their point." She gave a small shrug.

"They call you that?!" I demanded, jumping up from the table, furious.

Erika laughed, stating that she was amused by my "antics", and pulled me back down beside her. "I'd rather be a rez rat than a _pale face_." She joked.

"You know what? Let's just go. You have any problems ditching?" I was disgusted with the students here and wanted Erika all to myself. She looked concerned, chewing at her bottom lip as if deep in thought, and then she shook herself and smiled.

"Not at all."

* * *

Thanks faithcharity621 for reviewing, you're the best.


	7. The Sex God

**So, I'm finally starting to get some reviews and that just makes my night.**

**Thanks so much, faithcharity621, teampaul9305, and jakeyness4ever.**

**It really does mean a lot and it really does encourage me to write and update faster.**

**So, if you're reading, just leave me a short review. It makes me happy.**

**Also, jakeyness4ever asked the question "Why is Erika cursed?" and I just want to say _Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. =]_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Erika

Paul was warm, exceedingly so.

I figured it must be a werewolf thing.

I'd never _actually_ met a werewolf in my prime days; there weren't many of them hanging around Aphidnae, so I didn't know how strong they were; but, I imagined, no man was strong when he was lost in the throes of ecstasy and I was going to take full advantage of that.

"So, where do you want to go?" Paul asked, smiling over at me from the driver's side of his truck: a loud, old machine with a worn leather interior and a funky aroma.

I grinned down at our joined hands and wondered if feeding off him would feel different than feeding off a normal human. Did it even require the same procedure?

Generally, it was just an inhaling type of motion and the soul came right to me. Would a werewolf soul fight for control?

"Why don't we just pull over somewhere?" I suggested, figuring there's no better way to find out than just to give it a shot.

"Seriously?" Paul questioned, looking to me in surprise. This made me laugh; had he not heard of my reputation? Surely the tribal boys swapped stories in the locker room. This boy must have been out of the loop.

"Seriously." In case he didn't get it, I let my hand slip down into his groin area and bit my lip as I rubbed down the side of his hardening shaft. Paul gasped and the old engine gave a heave as the truck jumped forward in speed.

I laughed, leaning closer to pepper his neck with kisses.

"Mmm." He moaned as he steered the truck over to the shoulder, right next to a thicket of tall trees. I leapt from the passenger side and ran into the forest, knowing Paul would be close on my tail. He didn't disappoint, staggering after me like a lovesick pup; I chuckled at the irony.

"So, you wanted to talk to me…" I mused, eyes locked with his as I slowly undid the buttons on my thin, yellow shirt. Paul was entranced, frozen, as he watched me work.

I pushed the material off my shoulders and let it drop to the ground, using my free hand to unclasp my dark hair, shaking it out as it falls in waves around my breasts.

I still hadn't gotten used to the idea of a bra, and refused to wear one. I could tell Paul was quite appreciative of this: his jaw dropped.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He gaped and I rolled my eyes; if he saw me in my natural form the boy just might shit himself.

"Don't talk."

I stepped towards him, tugging his shirt over his head while he fumbled with his belt. Apparently, Paul shared my outlook on undergarments, as he was without them as well.

At this, I had to pause.

Paul, though it was lame to say, was fucking hot.

I mean, sure, most Quileute guys- at least the ones I hooked up with- were strong-bodied and well built, but this guy took it to entirely different level.

This boy- scratch that, this _man_- was a solid block of muscle. His skin, a dark mahogany, was tight and soft; it was as if it had been stretched across his massive form. My fingers trailed across the stretch marks on his bulging arms, and I let my gaze drift up to meet his.

"Wow," I breathed, never having noticed what fierce determination those dark orbs held. Why hadn't I noticed how attractive this guy was? I allowed myself one glance at his sizable manhood, thick and hard, between us, twitching for attention.

A smirk fell across Paul's ruggedly handsome face and before I had the chance to speak his lips crashed into mine.

He pushed me back against the closest tree and I felt the bark pierce my weak human flesh, but I didn't care. I wanted this, I wanted the savagery of it all, and, most importantly, I wanted this man to fuck me like I really was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. The desire surprised me; I never thought I'd feel this intensely about someone.

His tongue forced itself into my mouth, completely unafraid of rejection. It was easy to see what was happening here; Paul was claiming me, letting my body know that it would never know another man, that he was all I needed, and I was more than ready to be taken.

He ripped at my shorts, popping the button clean off, but I didn't even think about it.

My shorts hit the floor and it was on.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close and he gripped my thighs in his hands, lifting me off the ground so that I had no choice but to envelope him between my legs.

His dick, hot to the touch, pressed against me and I moaned in anticipation of what was to come. "Paul, please." I begged, my voice ragged.

Paul obliged without question, thrusting so deep inside me that I thought I might break. His fingers entwined in my hair, jerking my head back so that he could place kisses along my exposed throat as he ravaged my lower extremities. He let out a feral growl and couldn't help but return the call, even though it didn't quite sound the same with my human vocal chords.

Paul quickened the pace and I cried out in pleasure; his aura pulsed bright around him, a deep, powerful orange. It would have been the perfect time, but as he began to plunge deeper and deeper into my core, I knew I wouldn't be able to kill him.

Not now anyway; the boy was a sex god.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Vamp Burning

Chapter Eight: Paul

Erika was, without a doubt, the best fuck I'd ever had.

But she was more than that.

She was beautiful, mysterious, strong-willed, and a total sex fiend.

I wanted to know more about her: her likes, her dislikes, her dreams, and her nightmares. I wanted to know_her_. I was curious about every thought that bounced behind those beautiful green eyes.

I knew it was because of the imprint, but I told myself that it wasn't; I would have fallen for this girl regardless. Her mere presence excited me in ways that had nothing to do with my wolfy tendencies.

"So, maybe we could go out to dinner sometime?" I asked, like an idiot, rubbing my hand across the raised marks on my shoulders. She really did have some claws.

She gave me a small smile and a shrug. "We'll see." It felt like rejection, total rejection. She probably hated the sex; was I not good enough? A dark look must have crossed over my face because she leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I'm grounded, remember?" Relief washed over me and I chuckled.

"Ditching the last day of school probably won't help that either."

She nodded her head, "Probably not. Guess you'll have to sneak me out sometime." She gave a playful wink, and I felt my dick twitch for her.

"How about tonight?" I was eager to be with her again, I wanted to introduce her to the pack, I wanted her to meet Emily, and then I wanted to fuck her brains out in my own bed. Erika must have seen the excitement in my eyes because a sly smile spread across her face.

"Sure thing. My window is that one." She pointed to a first-story window towards the backside of the house, right on the edge of the forest. _Perfect._

I watched her hop up the front steps and waved as she grinned at me from the front porch. I saw a last glimpse of her dark hair before the door slammed shut and I gave a happy sigh as I backed out of her driveway, speeding towards the highway leading to La Push.

I was a couple miles away when I an awful, familiar smell made its way into my nostrils and sent my senses into overdrive. Somehow, I just knew: Erika was in danger.

I pulled a very quick and very illegal- thank god Charlie wasn't around- U-turn and was racing towards Erika's house at a speed that would surely get my license revoked.

The closer I got, the stronger the smell became and I began to panic. I'd worried for her, but I hadn't_actually_ thought the vampire was after her. I slid into park, leaping from the truck just in time to avoid damage to it before phasing.

The vampire was standing a mere 6 feet from my imprint. My heart fell into my stomach, and I froze, for just an instant, but it was long enough to hear a snippet of their conversation. The vampire was taunting her.

"You haven't been playing along." The leech hissed, at which Erika scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

She didn't seem afraid, but, then again, she probably didn't even know what he was, might not even know how much danger she was in. Her arms crossed over her chest and she sighed.

"Skipping school?" The dead man continued, stepping closer. I wanted to attack, but something about the way they were talking made me pause; did she _know _him? Surely I hadn't fallen for a leech lover like Jake.

"Who fucking cares?" Erika snapped and _she_ walked closer to the vamp; I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore this much longer. Like clockwork, the vampire barred his teeth, arching back to pounce.

"I do." He lunged towards her, but I was faster. My jaw latched around his throat and, with ease, I snapped his neck clean in two.

I turned to look at Erika, expecting to see a freaked out girl, screaming in horror, or maybe even running away to call the cops or something; but she was only giggling as she fished through her purse.

Finally, she found was she was looking for: a lighter.

"I know it's you, Paul" She said, tossing the lighter at my feet. "You can work that, right?" She grabbed the vamp's head, setting it atop the body and turned to look at me, a look of impatience on her face. _Well, come on, _the look seemed to say.

Startled, I phased back- not even bothering to think of clothes- and snatched the lighter off the ground, clicking it on and tossing it onto the pile of dead vampire. It lit up beautifully.

"How did you know?" I asked, half shocked, half deliriously happy. She obviously didn't care about my_condition_; this would make dating so much easier… Assuming I wanted to.

"I saw you change at the party." She explained and I mentally scolded myself; Sam would give me hell if he knew I'd changed in such clear sight of my peers.

"You're not freaked?"

"Not at all. Thanks for saving me." Erika pulled me into a tight embrace and I wrapped my arms around her narrow shoulders. I knew I should be ecstatic- my imprints cool with werewolves! - But something felt wrong, she was hiding something from me, and I was determined to uncover the secret.

Thanks so much to the people that have messaged and I can't wait to hear from more of you.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Plot Twist

**I wrote this in the car, surrounded by an obnoxious sister, an douche bag cousin, and grandparents that fight constantly.**

**You can thank me by reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Mostly Erika

I had expected Mathis to show up; so, that was no surprise.

He appeared, like always, flashing his vampire powers and gloating that he was immortal while I was nothing but a lowly human. He liked to threaten me: you know, assert his power over me- but he never hurt me.

He knew, just as I did, that one day I _would_ get my powers back, and I _would_ tear him limb from limb if he ever crossed the line. And, that day, the line was dangerously close to being crossed.

But, in all honesty, hate or not, Mathis and I were kind of friends.

He came to check on me, made sure I was abiding by the rules of my imprisonment, and normally brought some of my old-world favorites to the present for me to reminisce about.

Nothing about that day was different: I'd skipped school, he was sent to punish me.

I expected our regular do-si-do, but what I _didn't _expect, was for wolfed out Paul to come soaring over the bushes I'd trimmed to perfection and tear my old friends throat out.

That's not to say I wasn't grateful; in fact, I found the whole thing fucking hilarious.

I just wasn't very pleased about the impromptu pack powwow I would now have to attend since I "knew the secret."

"It'll be okay." Paul assured me, mistaking my annoyance for nervousness. He gave my thigh a gentle squeeze and I couldn't help but smile at him from the passenger side of the truck. Something about him was so powerful, yet so natural, he reminded me of the centaurs: a dangerous foe, but a loyal and gentle friend.

"I'm not worried." I laid my hand atop Paul's, enjoying the warmth.

He proceeded to explain that tonight would consist of a retelling of all the old legends, pack meet and greets, and a promise to keep my mouth shut around the "pale-faces"; as if I cared to speak to them anyway… as if they cared to listen.

I felt like something more important was happening, and by the way Paul's hands jittered on my leg and on the wheel, I knew I was right.

But, on the flip side of this endeavor, I would now get to see every werewolf La Push had to offer, sort of like an all you can eat buffet… if you're a soul-sucking fiend like me.

.::::::::::.

"I don't understand what you want from me." The Siren claimed, her long nails trailing through her red hair, combing out the knots. Her imprisonment had been much worse than most; this Siren had been sent straight to hell.

"I want you to do what you do best: Kill." Al Basti explained, grinning down at the young birdlike creature. She was truly ugly, with wings the color of grass and eyes as beady and dark as a rats. Her name was Livia.

"But that's why you sent me _here._" Livia hissed, barring her razor sharp teeth. Diodorus's imprisonment had been lax, complacent, nothing like the fire and brimstone Livia had to contend with on a daily basis.

"Prove to me you've changed." The ancient witch explained. "Go out into the world, leave the humans _alone._" Al Basti warned, her eyes fierce as they watched the Siren. This was a creature that Al Basti knew wouldn't do well to rehabilitate; some beings are just evil, through and through.

"Then what do you want me to kill?" Livia asked, confusion clear in the set of her icy blue eyes.

"A pack of werewolves." The witch explained, "They live in a land called Washington."

"How will I find them?"

"You'll hunt." Al Basti grinned. "Good luck."

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	10. Doubt

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I'm super busy with Sorority crap. We had 5k today, a bake sale tomorrow, and we've been practicing all month for Greek Sing. Ever tried to teach frat boys a choreographed dance? It's HARD. But, everything is coming together and I even made a new tufted headboard. So enjoy this chapter because it was hard to find the time to write it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Paul

Well, Erika didn't exactly take to the legends the way everyone else did.

I expected her to freak out, call us psychopaths, and maybe flee the premises… But she did none of these, in fact, she took the whole thing incredibly well; she was just bothered by the details.

"So, he just _jumped_ into the body of a wolf…?" She asked, her face contorted in suspicion. "That seems unlikely."

"Well, that's what happened." Billy Black explained, both amused and exasperated by her unending questionnaire.

"Well, then you guys aren't really **_werewolves_** at all." She finally decided after a few minutes contemplation. This caught most everyone's attention; and, by everyone, I meant Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, leaning forward in his chair to hear what my girl had to say. My ears perked as well; one because I, too, was curious and, two- because he was so close to _my _imprint. I may not trust her just yet, but she was still mine and Jacob Black was leaning dangerously close.

"Well, you don't change in the moonlight, you have control of the animal, and you don't change unless a vampire is around." She rubbed her chin, her brow furrowing in a cute way that made me what to lean in and kiss her. But I wasn't sure if she would like that; sure, we'd fucked, but we're we _dating_?

"But we turn into wolves…" Embry stated dumbly.

"Yeah, I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. You're freaks. Sorry." Everyone let out a good-natured laugh and began packing up the chairs we'd used to circle Billy's wheelchair in the gym of the old La Push recreation center.

"Welcome to the family, Erika." Sam offered, giving her a gentle pat on the back. "Maybe you'll be able to help Paul mellow out." I cringed at his lack of subtly; we hadn't mentioned imprinting yet and, like I said, I wasn't sure if Erika considered herself my _mate _just yet.

"Oh, I doubt I'll be any good at taming him. I'm not a very good influence." She grinned seductively and it took all I had not to crumple the metal chair in my hands.

"Now why would you say that?" Sam chuckled as the two walked further away, probably heading towards the kitchen area where Emily had cooked spaghetti for everyone. I wanted to follow, punch Sam in the face, and get Erika the hell away from every human being with a penis, but Jared grabbed my arm before I could enact my escape plan.

"She seems nice." He said, pulling me towards the pile of folded chairs that needed to be stowed in the closet. "Too good for you."

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes, so much emotion running through my head. Love, doubt, passion, jealously, hate…. What was this girl doing to me?

"Wonder why she thinks she knows all this stuff about werewolves." He wondered aloud, and a chill ran up my spine. I couldn't lie to myself or to my pack member; something was off with her. I felt it when I saw her talking to the vamp, and I _knew _it now, what with all her pointed questions and lack of surprise.

"I think she's know more about our world than she's telling."

"Really?" Jared stopped what he was doing, surprised. "Why?"

I told him about the leech and he reacted appropriately, being disgusted, shocked, and proud in the correct order, but he didn't seem to think the hushed conversation was as weird as I did.

"He was probably just fucking with her before he attacked. Vampires are creeps." He shrugged it off, grabbing a handful of chairs to stick in the storage closet. I idled behind him, shaking my head.

"I just really seemed like she knew him; and then she knew to burn him. I don't know. Something's up." It felt so wrong, not trusting my imprint, but I just didn't. She was keeping something from me and I just couldn't let it go.

"Well, what's it matter? Honestly?" He stopped moving chairs to look at me, arms held out in question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, so what if she does know more than she's telling? I'm sure she'll explain everything when she's ready. Don't you trust her?" It was so easy for him, _his_ imprint had been normal, his imprint didn't have hushed conversations with vampires in the woods. _His _imprint didn't keep secrets from him.

"I guess I probably should, huh?" I scowled because he was right.

"Look, if it's _really _bugging you, just ask. She seems cool, I'm sure she'll tell you the truth."

Yeah, he was right; I'd just ask. I'd tell her the truth about imprinting, bear all my secrets, and then she'd be so madly in love she'd decide to share hers…. Hopefully.

**

* * *

Oh and, Review? Please?**


	11. The Punishment

GREEK SING IS OVER!!!! =]

You have no idea how happy this makes me. We didn't win, but we don't care, we're just glad we don't have to practice it anymore.

Anyway, my updates should be a bit more steady now. And I'm sorry the chapters are short, but I just cut them off wherever I feel like the TV would place a commercial. Sometimes it's a long chapter, sometimes it's hardly anything. I just do what feel right and I'm sorry if that bothers some people.

Anyway, enjoy this one. I wrote it while the guys downstairs are having a "let's see who can be louder than anyone else in the world" competition, and I'm sick.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Erika

The pack was kind, warm, inviting; like a family. They joked, laughed, pushed each other's buttons, and welcomed me- without question- their arms open wide.

I made me feel whole again; like I finally belonged somewhere, with someone.

Like I wasn't just Al Basti's plaything, floating out in some warped type of universe.

But I couldn't let myself become too comfortable with them. Regardless of how normal they seemed, I couldn't forget what they were, what they would always be: a _pack_, a pack of do-gooders.

And this pack, if they ever discovered my true nature, if they understood what I was doing to their people, would kill me.

Roles reversed and, on the drive home, _I _was nervous. I didn't speak, couldn't. Paul must have assumed that it was the influx of information that silenced me, but it was really just that was confused, conflicted in the worst way.

See, I was interested in Paul, interested in his pack; but, at the same time, I wanted nothing more than to suck the souls from their warm bodies.

On the flipside, I admired the werewolves and their dedication to protecting their own; they reminded me of my old hive, guarding one another from the evils of humanity.

But, no matter how much I wanted it, I could never be a friend to these people because I _had _to feed on them. I could not survive on the souls of animals like their life-challenged foes.

And, worst of all, unlike the wolves, I was, in the very depths of my soul, truly evil. I would always be evil, and they would always be good, and so I knew what had to happen: I was going to kill them before they had the chance to kill me.

With a sigh I looked to Paul and felt confliction all over again.

He was such a beautiful man; strong and warm.

I didn't want him to die.

And that's when it hit me…

It all made sense now.

Al Basti wanted me to suffer in the worst way possible.

This is what I had know: She'd taken me thousands of years into the future, dropped me into a land I didn't understand, to a people who despised me, and made sure that I could never belong as one of them, because I would always have to feed on them.

The topper, I know understood, was that I was _supposed _to find the werewolves- in fact, it was probably her magic that had me so driven to search for them. I was _supposed_ to love them, relate to them, care for them, and then I would have to feel the heartache of destroying them.

She wanted to break my heart, and this made me hate her more than ever.

"Hey, are you alright? You look really pissed off." Paul noted and I looked into his eyes; the sense of hopelessness clear in mine, I'm sure. When I didn't answer he continued. "I'm sorry about all this."

I heaved a heavy sigh. "Me too."

I leapt to his side of the car, straddling his lap and latched my lips to his.

He was going to die first.

**Oh and, Review? Please?**


	12. Soulmates

I'm sorry this took so long to update; but comment and let me know what you think. =]

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Paul

I was driving Erika home, waiting for her to _do_ something, anything. Her eyes were glazed as she stared out the window, barely even registering the rain beating down on the glass.

_Speak_, I urged her telepathically, my hands tight at this new frustration.

At this point, I didn't even care if the reaction was to have a panic-attack; I just wanted her to _react_. But she didn't, wouldn't- couldn't?

She just kept staring out that window, her face shifting from expressions of shock, to anger, to sadness, and back.

"I'm sorry about all this." This statement was my way of testing the waters, checking her acceptance of the information she'd been stuffed with. I needed to know what she was feeling because I'd only just begun to open this furry can of worms. I still had to tell her about imprinting, that she was my _soul mate_; truth be told, I was scared.

I pulled into Erika's driveway, put the car in park and opened my mouth to speak but before I had the chance, Erika was on top of me, thrusting her tongue down my throat.

"No, wait," I murmured against her lips. Her hips squeezed my legs between them and her nails trailed down my bare chest, soft as feathers against my strong skin.

"I want you." She breathed, one hand reaching up to knot in the short strands of my hair, the other shifted down into a more delicate place. I hissed in pleasure.

"I want you, too." I murmured between desperate kisses. She was tense, her muscles tight, and her lips furious against my own. "But we need to talk."

I pushed against her shoulders, but the wheel kept her from going very far. Her eyes found mine and they were filled with an infinite sorrow that I couldn't understand.

"Erika, what's—" I started to ask, but her quick hands found my weak spot and wrapped tightly around it.

"Shut the fuck up, Paul." She breathed, her teeth tugging lightly on my earlobe. That was one of the few sensitive parts of my werewolf body and the sensation had me reeling. I felt myself hardening beneath her and I understood what my body wanted me to do; but my brain was determined to get its point across.

"No, I really need to--." I gasped as her warm hands slipped into the unbuttoned waist of my jeans and her skin against mine nearly made me give up altogether. But I couldn't- I had a mission. As much as I wanted to screw my imprint into the next millennia, I _had _to explain a few things first.

"It's about us-" I couldn't bring myself to form any type of coherent phrase. I was losing the battle for control and my desire mixed with my fear of being rejected and formed a knot in the base of my stomach, something like a black hole, sucking me deep inside.

"I love you." I managed to choke out, my voice becoming weak with nerves as her hands continued their assault on my dick; her lips sucked and bit at my exposed throat.

Erika let out something that I can only describe as a snarl and whispered harshly in my ear. "Don't say that."

"No, I do." I tried again, but my mind was becoming foggy, my resolve weakening. I was lost to this girl; she turned me into a puddle of soppy, worthless goo. "You're my imprint."

"I don't know what that means." She insisted, her tongue again dipping behind my teeth. She tasted so good, and I wanted to fall into the moment forever, but I still had some small level of resolve and gripped it with both hands.

"You're my soulmate." I blurted the second she breached for air-- as if my words had electrified her, Erika froze.

"_What?" _Sh_e_ gasped, letting go of my hard on and pushing against my chest so that she could look me in the eyes. Her gaze was wary, frightened. 

"We're soulmates, Erika." I reached up to touch her face but she slapped my hand away.

"No." She spat, pushing open the driver's side door and bailing out onto the pavement.

"Erika, please." I could only muster the energy to turn my head to face her. I think on some level, I never really expected her to reject me. I was worried about it, but that was just for the sake of worrying, no imprint had ever truly rejected their wolf… Until now.

"No, no, no, nononono!" She screamed, slamming the door shut before I could get out. "That can't be! No!" She entwined her fingers in her dark hair, tugging at it in fury. "Fuck you!" She was hysterical, the fire behind her eyes undeniable. I was so confused, so torn, so _weak_.

"Shit!" Erika turned her face to the falling rain and screamed, an angry, painful scream that tore at my heart. I tried to rush to her sides, but my strength was gone; letting her this close to my heart must have really affected me. I collapsed on the ground right outside my truck and looked to my imprint, expecting her to help me up.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed. "Forever!"

I watched her run to the edge of the forest, but there was little I could do to go after her because, after that, I lost my final battle of the night, the one for conscious.


End file.
